Beaver Dam
Beaver Dam is the 6th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 18, 2014. It is the 28th episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry Plot When the ocean is clogged by a giant beaver dam, SpongeBob and friends recruit some dynamite, machine guns, and torches to bring the beavers down! Story SpongeBob woke up to a beautiful morning at the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community. "Good morn- GLAAAAHHHH......WATER! WATER! WATER!" he frantically ran around the room. He took of Sandy's helmet, filled it with water, and placed it on his head. "That's better! What happened to all the water??" he asked. Patrick, Squidward, Krabs, and Plankton were also suffering without water. Sandy filled some extra helmets with water and placed them on their heads. "What's going on here?" said Krabs. "Why ain't there no water in the ocean?" "There's only one thing it CAN be!" said Sandy. "What's that?" asked Plankton. "BEAVERS!!!" said Sandy. "I had a problem with these damn critters back in Texas." "Tee-hee....damn critters...." said Patrick. "....cuz they're beavers!" "Not the time, Patrick!" said Squidward. "Beavers built giant dams in bodies of water," said Sandy. "And it drains half the water," "So they built a huge beaver dam in the middle of the OCEAN?" asked Krabs. "That's really rare," said Sandy. "But if must have happened!" "So how do we get our water back?" asked SpongeBob. Sandy pulled some dynamite, machine guns, and torches out of her closet. "This should do the trick!" she said. She handed each of them a weapon. "Let's kill them beavers!" she said. Sandy accidentally fired the machine gun, and it blasted through the wall, shooting Charles Dingleberry. Charles turned into a ghost. "Thanks for shooting me!" he told Sandy. "I was already suffering without water! I would've died slowly and painfully, but instead you made it quick and painless! Thank you!" The Devil creeped from around the corner, and stabbed Charles with a flaming pitchfork. "YOWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ghost Charles shot up in the air. A FEW MINUTES LATER The friends traveled through Bikini Bottom. "Where's this massive beaver dam, Sandy?" asked Krabs as he walked right into a massive beaver dam. "OW!" said Krabs before he looked up. "Whoaaaaaah.....it's huge!" A beaver was sitting on top. "Hey, you up there! Get rid of this damn dam so we can have our water back!" yelled Sandy. "Never!" yelled the beaver in a Scottish accent. "This be our dam! If you want your stupid water, you'll have take this dam from us!" "Fine with us!" said Sandy. The team grabbed out their weapons. "Hahahahahah! It's gonna be a lot harder than you think! You're going down!" said the beaver. "You and what army?" yelled Squidward. Millions of beavers emerged from the beaver dam, holding machine guns, dynamite, and torches...all the same weapons that Sandy and friends had. "Ummm....Sandy, I think there's more of them!" said SpongeBob nervously. "ATTACK!!!!!!" yelled the lead beaver. Right before they could attack, a clumsy beaver dropped his torch and burned the whole dam down. "DAMN IT!!!!!! Woody, you can't do anything right!!!!!!" said the leader. "Sorry...." said Woody the Beaver. All the water was no longer blocked, and it flowed back into the ocean. "Woo-hoo! We got our water back!!!" said SpongeBob. The friends did an epic high five in mid air. Sandy couldn't breathe under the water, and was gagging. "It sure was nice of you to lend us all your helmets, Sandy!" said SpongeBob. "Yeah, thanks Sandy! They look epic on us!" said Patrick. Sandy continued to gag and suffer. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:2014